Dolly's Shadow
by Pyro Ron
Summary: Through a birth of creation, Ronni de Mistral is far from an average clone. This is her life's story. Done in flashback, and based on RP done in face of mankind.
1. Prologue

**(The following story is based upon real role play that has happened.)**

**Prologue:**

White... It's the only thing I've ever known. The neatly lined rows of white tubes that circle the labs. The crisp white coats of the doctors who walk through the white hallways. That painful white light that shone throughout the entire facility... A world so clean that you could see your reflection no matter where you looked. How I dislike this color and all that it embodies. The faux holiness that people use to define good and evil, a battle of white versus black.

I don't remember when I started to feel this way, but now even the word "white"... The harsh consonants and the two lonely vowels. It's quite possible the most annoying word in the English language.

W-H-I-T-E.

W means waiting. All that I've known here, watching and waiting as time becomes meaningless and days turn to decades.

H means hate. I would rather not explore this topic. It speaks for itself.

I means individuality, or rather, the lack thereof. All of our humanity and uniqueness stripped away from us. Merely lining up to become whatever we desire, so quickly forgetting who we are.

T stands for the hundreds of tests that define our lives. The biggest one, being whether or not we deserve to live. Why does such an important decision lie in the hands of people who have demonstrated nothing but contempt for all that mankind is?

E is only symbolic of our enchainment to this way of life. Having no control over ourselves and only existing as a forced prisoner to this society.

Opportunities to design our own fate are few and far between and for the most part, we rarely see this core human luxury. Our actions no longer bearing any consequence and our decisions no longer being our own. We are lifeless puppets, forced to bear the weight of our masters hand as he draws upon the strings of our destiny. How does one break free of these strings that have been created by our society and make our stand?

It is in each passing moment, each defining second, that guides the outcome of the next. With these actions no longer my own, if I fail, does the fault lie with my puppeteer, or me for never living as free as I should?

Perhaps in the end, ignorance truly is bliss.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter 1:**

"Miss de Mistral," spoke a voice from the darkness. As I open my eyes, I notice a tall figure dressed in the uniform white lab coat. "Miss de Mistral," she spoke again, her voice becoming more stern with each passing second. I acknowledge her presence by looking her in the eyes. "Professor Vito is ready for you now." She looks down at me, removing a hand from her pocket, motioning in the direction of the labs. I follow her hand up her body, almost as if to inspect her for flaws. Her eyes hidden behind the same thick lab glasses I wear. The same round lens, though my frames are not silver. "I believe you had lunch a half an hour ago, correct?" She asks me, her eyes demanding an immediate answer, slightly hidden behind her curly red hair.

"Well, that depends on whether or not you consider the action of taking a bite and swallowing, 'eating'" I say mockingly. She glares a me through those tell-tale glasses. "I even named for fork Jack and the spoon Jill. It turned into quite the love story actually. It's too bad the knife go jealous, it would -"

"Enough Miss de Mistral." she demanded, cutting me off. I could feel her anger burning through my clothes. "We are here to help you and we would appreciate it if you did not try our patience." I close my eyes and lean back in the chair, feeling the cold air from the vents flow over my face.

"Yes, I ate." I explain, forcing a fake smile. She let her shoulders fall slightly at this remark.

"Now, we aren't entirely sure how long the process will take Miss de Mistral. We would like to give you one last opportunity to handle any affairs outside of the facility." she reminds me with an arrogant look to her. I hadn't of course. What exactly would I say to them? Hey guys, I'm getting my memory wiped, was nice knowing ya if it goes bad! There wasn't any way to word that.

"Everything that needs to be done has been done." I sighed. She smiles at me, her perfect white teeth outlined by her perfectly shaped mouth. Unsure of whether this smile is as fake as mine, or she is just designed to be perky.

" In the unlikely event of a forced clone activation, or we require additional information that you have not provided, we would like to double check your emergency contact." I looked down, attempting to drown myself in the pool of white around me. She flips through a few papers and looks at me, "Is -" she pauses, looking down at the paper in her hand, "Trinity de Mistral, still the person you want us to contact?" At the mention of my mothers name I look up at her.

"Incorrect. I'd like you to contact a man named Chris Allford." I shut my eyes, no longer wishing to continue this conversation.

"Do you have any questions while you are still conscious Miss de Mistral?" she questions. I open my eyes quickly, staring her down. My patience starting to grow thin.

"No more questions, let's just start the procedure." I open one eye, looking for the response painted on her face. She had stopped paying attention to me and started typing a message on her communicator. She looks up at me and begins walking in the other direction. As we walk, each step echoes through the air. Her steps are louder than mine, her heels compensating for something I already had. We walked through the white tundra for what seemed like forever until we reached the end of our journey. Sliding an ID card through a slot, we walked into the blinding light of the room ahead.

"Aha! Ronni, at last!" spoke a cheerful voice from around me. My eyes adjust to the light and I lay them upon the overweight man ahead of us. "I was beginning to wonder whether or not you were still going through with this!" He smiled, clapping his hands together.

"I told you Vito. It's time I take control of my life." I said confidently. His face was glowing, so full of excitement and intrigue. His light blue eyes so wide, almost as if he had just made the greatest discovery of his life. He gazed at the chain still wrapped around my neck.

"Now dear, would you kindly remove all personal effects but the gown? I promise I'll keep it safe for you." he says, holding out a small box. He pushes it open and motions his hand for me to put something in it.

"Always out to crush my hopes and dreams eh?" I say smiling, hiding my anger. I remove the necklace from my neck and drop it into the box with my glasses. He places it next to my clothes on the table and I take a seat in the empty chair in the center of the room.

"Now, you remember the explanation of the procedure yes?" He says, turning back to me, his long black hair tied into a ponytail. Not wanting to be reminded of every detail, I let slip a small request.

"Just a brief reminder please." He undoes the top button of his jacket and looks over at me.

"You are here today because we are going to, in your own terms, 'Flush' your memory. We are going to separate out what belongs to you and recreate your consciousness. All you need to do my dear," he motions to the slot on the back of my chair "Is rest your head." I gulp at these words. "We will then inject you with an anaesthetic that will put you into a deep sleep, allowing us to begin the procedure. I want to remind you again, we aren't sure how long this will take. It is very important that we do it right and will take as much time as needed." he notices my hesitance and smiles at me. "Any requests before we begin?"

"Got a time machine?" I smile, resting my head into the slot. He gives a small laugh and slowly walks over to the table, picking up a syringe. He pushes the air from it and walks back over to me.

"It is time to begin Ronni. Enjoy your rest." he says, picking up my arm. As he slides the needle into me I cringe slightly, looking up at the light above my head.

"I swear to god, if I wake up in a corn field or something I'll have your head." I demand with a smirk on my face. I hear him give one last laugh as a warn tear rolls down my face. I look straight up at the lamp and mutter one last phrase, "Je ne doivent plus être une marionnette." The white light fades to black as I fall into a deep sleep.

Good riddance.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

My eyes open and I am blinded by a colorless white. My first instinct was to cover them, and my second was myself. Frozen and alone, I could feel a pressure growing within my chest and growing through my throat. "Look at what you've done." I heard a deep voice speak from the white fog, my hands pressed against the cold floor tiles. I opened my mouth to catch a breath, but each time I couldn't. It felt as if there was a pressure on my chest, preventing any air from entering my lungs. "Amidon, grab the yellow injector," spoke the voice again.

Unable to move, I could feel my body being pushed over onto my back. I open my eyes slightly, trying to see what was happening. Blocked by someone's black figure, I was relieved that I was not blinded this time. "Thank you." it spoke again, reaching towards the hand of another. "This will hurt little one." Without knowing what this meant, I noticed the glowing yellow liquid inside of the syringe in his hand. He lifted my arm and pressed the needle through my skin. I watched as the liquid slowly vanished from the syringe and I felt a searing pain where the needle penetrated my skin. "It's going to be alright," he said, pushing the hair out of my eyes. He handed the syringe back to the other figure and rested my arm back down on the ground. "Your heart rate should stabilize now. Don't worry about the fading vision, your eyes will adjust. Amidon, go into the other room and wait there."

"No!" The other figure demanded. Around me, the room started to come into focus and the shadows slowly became people. "I'll be staying here. This is my fault and she is my responsibility. I'm... Sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that." My body was lifted into the air, picked up my the man with black hair. I felt cold, I was drenched in water. "Forgive me father." The man holding me looked slightly worn down, aged by time. He looked into my eyes as he walked, almost as if he was looking for the answer to a question he long forgot. "Will she be alright?" questioned the other voice. I followed to sound of the voice, finding a pair of silver eyes in the darkness. He brushed his blonde hair from his eyes and smiled at me.

"That depends on whether or not you plan to repeat this or not." the man carrying me sighed. "She should be fine. Her heart rate is stable now." I closed my eyes and started to breathe calmly. "For now, its best we just let your aunts medicine work its magic." As I was lowered, I felt something soft press against my body. "As for you, start by cleaning up the mess you made." I looked at the blonde boy, noticing he still had a smile on his face. As I watched his, I felt a smile begin to appear on my own.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

I open my eyes again, looking around. The lights were dimmed now, no longer a burden to my eyes. The blonde boy from earlier was sitting next to me, his eyes shut and his head hanging. As I sat up, still feeling dizzy from earlier.

Looking past the boy, I examined the room I was in. The clean metal offset the darkness of the concrete floor, lighting the room slightly. I notice a few sparkling shards of glass and follow their path to their source. They came from a large tube-like object, still filled with water. The glass bent around a focal point, obviously broken form an impact. The object itself was surrounded by shelves filled with vials of glowing liquid. Looking further into the room, I saw a pattern. Several empty tubes lined the walls, similar to the broken one. An endless expanse of the unknown, filling me with uncertainty.

The boy stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes and locking them with mine. He stood up, knocking his chair over and wrapping his arms around me. I was alarmed, but I felt safe. "I was afraid that you would never wake up." He cried in my ear. "Let me get father, wait here." He let go of me and immediately jumped up and ran through a door I hadn't noticed in my survey of the room.

Looking down at myself, my hair hung over the front of my gown, covering the frail body underneath. "I already apologized Father, what more do you want?" I glanced at the door and the boy returned, followed by the black haired man from before. He peered at me through his dark rimmed glasses. His dark brown eyes felt almost as if they were tearing through me. He shook his head at the boy, he picked the chair off the floor and sat down in it.

"Hello there little one," he began to say, rubbing his forehead, "I am..." he paused. "Darrian de Mistral. I realize that all of this may seem sudden, but considering your EKG is normal, you should be fine." He rolled his chair closer to one of the several tables around the bed and picked up a small, strange looking device. Noticing the fear in my eyes, he tried to reassure me. "Don't worry, this isn't going to hurt. All you need to do is sit perfectly still."

He pressed a button on the device and slowly moved it along my body, never quite touching it. Smilingly slightly, he turned it off and set it on the table "Are you able to speak?" I tilted my head to the side, causing his smile to immediately vanish. He sighs and pushes his glasses up, attempting to hide his disappointment. "This is Amidon, your vicious older brother. I am your Father. It may take some time to process all of this, but trust that it will make sense soon enough." He sighed again, glaring at the boy. "Amidon decided that you weren't interested in growing anymore and thought it wise to destroy your containment shell." I moved my eyes to him, looking down almost apologetically.

"I told you it was a mistake Father, I was worried about her safety." The boy said. Darrian shook his head in disgust, obviously annoyed with this statement.

"You have absolutely no idea what you have done child. Destruction of other people's property is not an intelligent way to start out your life, just to end it." The boy pulled another chair from behind a table and sat opposite of the man. "Your name is Ronni, and this morning you became a de Mistral. Unfortunately, you weren't scheduled to wake for another two weeks, but there was a glitch with our predictions." He grunted, growing even more frustrated. "A temperature variation caused you slight discomfort, and your brother took this as a sign to free you. he sighed, glancing at the scared child across from him.

"The wrench was the only way to free her!" Cried the boy.

"Yes, you're right. Of course, if you hadn't, she wouldn't be in this predicament." He laughed. He looked down at me with a slight frown on his face. I looked away, feeling almost guilty at his and the boys words. I heard shuffling, noticing them leaving as I looked back up. "Get dressed." The man spoke, as they left the room together.

Once they both left, I changed into the clothes sitting on the table next to me and began to explore my surroundings. I followed through the door they used, slowly walking up the spiraling stairs. Reaching the top, I knocked on the door, slightly intimidated by its size. After I hit it, it slowly creaked open, revealing a small library and the man sitting at a chair, his hand hovering over his wrist.

"Father." I spoke for the first time in my life. The word slipped from my mouth, as natural as I breathed. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed here, but I wanted to follow you. You aren't mad, are you?" Where did these words come from, how did I know them? Darrian stood, glancing down at me through his glasses. He moved towards me, folding his arms across his chest and smiling.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Come with me." He said, pressing a button on the wall. A section of wall slid into the ceiling, the door I came through now hidden, flush with the wall. I followed him through the door that opened, filled with a feeling of safety, yet a constant sense of fear. The walls were black, yet the room was still filled with a calming light. He on the couch in the center of the room and he motioned for the table in front of him, littered with various objects. He pats the seat next to him and begins to sort through the objects. Walking towards him, I am given pause when I see a strange reflection in a mirror. A girl stared at me, her messy golden hair falling all the way to her sides. Her silver eyes felt familiar, as if they were something that I should remember. The man stands up, his reflection showing in the mirror. "Sit." His voice demands authority, sending a chill up my spine.

"This... Isn't easy for me to say." He didn't seem as frustrated as he did before. His eyes seemed more sad than angry, and his skin was paler in the light. "You weren't ready to be released from containment. Your body was not finished growing, and certain issues have arisen. I won't go into detail, but until I say otherwise, you're going to have to take medicine to protect you." He placed a small bottle in front of me, leaning back into the couch. "Please take one pill every hour, on the hour. They will allow your body to develop properly and protect you from infection until your body can fight it properly." He picked another item off the table and glanced at it. It looked similar to the item on his wrist, though smaller.

"A Persa-Com, also known as a communicator." He answered, addressing the curiosity on my face. "It will act as your link to the world, allowing you to view your mail, talk to friends, and keep you updated on the latest changes." He said as he placed the object around my wrist. It felt almost like a chain, some form of otherworldly imprisonment. "You may remove it later, but for now you should adjust to the feeling of it."

I glanced down at it, examining every inch of my new tether. Three eternally glowing lights, each of a different color. I pressed the button beneath the white light in the middle, startled by the resulting holographic screen that appeared before me. Curiosity getting the best of me again, I pressed my finger through a small mail symbol on the interface, changing it into a different screen, displaying the words *NO MESSAGES*. Startled by a sharp pain, I put my arm down, the screen vanishing as I moved it away from my face. I glance back at the man as he begins to speak. My ears went tight, slowly filling the room with a static, drowning all else. Feeling overwhelmed with pain, my sight began to fade, and the whole room went white.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4:**

"No cornfield? Guess you're doing something right then." I said to Roslin, laughing slightly as I stood up, rubbing the back of my neck.

"We did what we could for now, but perhaps it would be good to bring you back to us for a little bit. He said, sitting up in a stool next to a computer. I saw my father on the screen, as clear as the memory I experienced moments ago.

"Got a bowl of popcorn too Roslin? My life isn't a movie, too crappy to be profitable if you ask me." I stood up, rubbing my eyes and trying to remain calm. I heard a chuckle from behind me and the wheels on Roslin's stool.

"You never told me much about your family, other than the obvious. I had no idea you were born on Pax Prime though." He moved to a chair, leaning back and putting his feet up on the table. "I suppose it seems fitting, considering the de Mistral family history." He noticed the anxious expression on my face and attempted to reassure me. "Of course, everything said here is between the two of us. Doctor, Patient, confidentiality applies here."

"From what I remember, yes I was. I never met most of my family. All I ever learned of them was that they were one of the twelve founding families of the Brotherhood of Shadows. I heard they were the noisiest of them too." I started to pace around the room, growing increasingly anxious. "Amidon and I were twins, grown from the same DNA samples..." I trailed off slightly, trying to remember my brothers smile. "There was a malfunction with my containment chamber, and he broke me free." I looked back to the screen that displayed my fathers face.

"Were you and Amidon close?"

"As close as two twins could get. He would always stick his neck out to protect me and was always there to help. He would remind me if I forgot to take my medicine. He was always there for me, and I just wish I could have done more to help him." Roslin nodded, his eyes telling me to continue. "Bound by blood, friends by choice." I said, giving a sigh as I sat on the ground across from him.

"Of course, he couldn't always be there to protect you, correct?"

"Are you referring to the incident with the Brotherhood of Shadows?" I asked, looking at his reflection on one of the white floor tiles. He nodded, acknowledging his intent.

"After I was 'born', Amidon was the only teacher I had. My body was not yet ready, and he blamed himself for it. I guess that's why he originally felt he always had to be there for me, since it was his accident. I wasn't retarded or anything but I had some problems with social skills and learning. Other than that, I was just a normal teenage girl. I won't lie, I could have done more to stop those Brotherhood members." I sighed, holding my hand to my chest. "I was only four months old though, too naive to know any better." Roslin glanced at the clock, moving back to the stool. "Well, since you're so curious, I'll show you." I stood up, sitting back down at the machine.

"Let me grab the popcorn first." He smiled, injecting me again. I took a deep breath, and the world faded white.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

I sat on the ledge, staring off a wall between Central Point and the Hotel Lobby. The light drizzle of rain tapping against the glass outside, the light kind that can barely be felt as it touches your face. The cold breeze running through the room chilled me to the bone, but I loved ever shiver. It was nice here, lacking the crowds of a place like Brooklyn or Andromeda, making it the perfect escape.

The peaceful quietness around me was broken by an echoing beep from my wrist communicator. I sighed, hopping off the wall and making my way into the Hotel Lobby. I slipped my glasses off and pocketed them, pulling a small silver case from my pocket. Looking back at the time on my communicator, I tapped a small tablet into my hand. Father told me to I had to take these every X hours, as my mind and body had not properly developed. The pills would help me, eventually becoming unnecessary. I dropped it into my mouth and put its container back into my pocket.

Footsteps carried across the room, and I turned in time to see two guys walking past the hotel. They noticed me, and as I tried to duck out of sight, one called out to me and started to walk towards me. "Miss! Pardon me!" I looked at him as he drew closer. "I'm sorry to bother you miss," he spoke softly, looking back at his friend who gave him a nod. "We unintentionally bought a ticket to the wrong colony, and we are very lost. Would you mind showing us to the nearest Vortex Gate?" His face looked desperate and lost, begging for my help. It was an almost misleading impression, with his muscular build and the scar carved into his face.

"Well, I don't see why not. It's not that far of a walk, if you don't mind the rain." I said calmly to them. His friend caught my eye as we started to walk out of the lobby, his unshaven face grinning at the sight of me. It calmed me a bit, and his eyes looked sincere behind his thin black sunglasses. He looked up at me, but I turned and started to move into the street.

"So, you're a Guardian?" The man with sunglasses asked.

"Is is that obvious?" I smile softly.

"Your badge and clothes are a dead giveaway, but it's fitting considering the location. Aurelia, the home of the Guardians right?" He shrugged.

"From what I understand, Aquatica seems to be. I take it you are civilians or something?"

"We are member of the Brotherhood of Shadows actually." His friend looked at him angrily, demanding his silence with his expression.

"I don't know much about the Brotherhood, so it's not really my place to comment. I'd assume you would make of me what I make of you though, some stereotypical Guardian hippie, always looking for the next high." I sigh and smile, trying to give a small laugh. They both smile in agreeance. "In any case, my faction doesn't matter. I am Ronni, savior of lost travellers." I already felt like a fool. I wasn't the social type.

"Ronni... Who? That name rings a bell." We started walking up the ramp.

"de Mistral." I glance back. They both stop walking and glance at each other. "Something the matter?" The man with the scar smirked, grabbing my leg and pulling me to the ground. I punched him in the face, but darkness quickly enveloped me as the other slipped a bag over my head. I took a deep breath and plunged my foot into the face of the man holding me down. He grunted and slammed my head against the pavement.

"God damn, just fucking inject her already?!" Demanded the man at my feet. I heard shuffling around me and a bag drop to the ground. I felt my sleeve being pulled up, and a sharp pain from a needle being stuck into my arm. A burning sensation rushed through my body and it began to go numb.

"Bastards." I said, as my consciousness faded into the darkness around me.


End file.
